


Best Friends Brother

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Related, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "So you're not interested in dating?" Derek asked"I'm not interested in having a girlfriend" Stiles whispered"Oh" Derek's eyes were training on the last button of Stiles' flannel, his fingers fiddling with it. "That's- that's good" he said."It is?" Stiles asked"Yeah"





	Best Friends Brother

The five times Stiles was there for Scott but got Derek, and the one time Scott was there for Stiles and got both.   
  
  


1.)

"What?" Stiles questioned as soon his best friend looked up at him with that wincing, sympathetic, 'I'm about to slap you in the face' look on.

"Alison faked sick so she could get out of her and her dads fishing trip. Now he's going with his friend from work and she's home alone so..." Scott trailed off, that pinched look still on his face. Stiles sighed, dropping the Xbox controller into his lap and looking ahead at their paused video game.

"So you wanna leave little ole me and go be with your girlfriend" Stiles finished, trying not to sound as bitter as he was feeling.

"Sti you know I would hang out if I could, I'll make it up to you I promise" Scott was already tying his shoes at this point.

"No I get it buddy, don't worry about me. I'll just clean up here and head home" Stiles shrugged, feigning nonchalance and gesturing vaguely to the untouched pizza boxes and sodas that they had just been delivered when Scott's phone buzzed.

"You're the best, I owe you" Scott shouted before the door was slamming. Stiles sank back into the couch, letting the controller fall from his lap.

"Yeah, you owe me Pluto at this point" Stiles mumbled to himself.

"The dog or the planet?" Stiles gasped, flailing slightly as he looked around for the source of the voice. Derek Hale, Scott stepbrother, was leaning on the entryway of the living room, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a gray Henley, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jeez, you need a bell" Stiles mumbled. "And it's a dwarf planter"

"Right, my bad" Derek chuckled. Then, much to Stiles' surprise, he sat down in the middle of the couch, his knee brushing against Stiles'. Derek has never been rude or dismissive towards Stiles. He always said 'hi' and once he even offered him the last popsicle, so it wasn't unnatural for him to be in the same room, existing at the same time, as Stiles. But Scott was always there. Scott was always there because stiles was never in the same environment as Derek without cause: cause being Scott. Now, Scott's older brother was sitting beside him, their knees knocking and their shoulders brushing softly.

"Where'd Scott go?" Derek asked, breaking Stiles from his staring at Derek's knee. He looked up with a tiny gasped breath, shrugging in nonchalance.

"Alison got out of some fishing trip so she's home alone and–"

"And Scott's a teenage boy who just found out his girlfriend was home alone" Derek interrupted, nodding understandably. "So what are your plans now?" He asked, looking at Stiles from beneath long, dark lashes. Stiles heaved a sigh in response.

"I'll probably just put everything away and head home. Maybe get a burger on the way" he shrugged.

"Or..." Derek dragged the word on for a syllable or two as he shifted in his seat so he was facing Stiles, moving his knee up onto the couch. "I could force Isaac to bring us burgers and fries and we could watch criminal minds" Derek smiled.

"Can we start at the middle seasons? At the Mister Scratch episodes!" Stiles asked, almost jumping onto his knees on the couch.

"Yes we can" Derek chuckled.

"Isaac won't mind bringing us food?" Stiles asked, scratching the back of his neck warily.

"Nah, he owes me. Plus I'll send him enough money to get himself food. You, go put that pizza in the kitchen while I call him" Stiles got up without a complaint, taking the untouched pizza into the kitchen and placing it in the oven until it was cool enough to put in the fridge. He walked back into the living room quietly while Derek talked to Isaac on the phone. He sat sideways on the couch, his leg pulled up and his knee pressing gently against Derek's thigh.

"You're the best, thank you" Derek said after a moment, hanging up the phone with a smile. "Isaac while be here in thirty minutes"

"What's he getting?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Two number threes, no pickles on yours, extra curly fries, a lemonade for you, and a coke for me" Derek shrugged, propping his feet up on the coffee table, grabbing the remote after.

"How do you know my order?" Stiles asked, his eyes trained on Derek as the older boy flicked through Netflix.

"I don't know, I've known you since Scott brought you home at age nine. We've eaten together hundreds of times and I'm very attentive" Derek shrugged.

"In general or of me?" Stiles questioned, his voice lowering in volume and confidence. Derek peeled his eyes away from the tv and settled them on Stiles. The air around them felt like it stilled as their eyes met, like everything suddenly became warm and fuzzy for the prolonged second they they were just staring at each other.

"Both I guess. You're not very easy to kept track of but those rare moments when I manage to catch up with you, I see this brilliant, majorly overlooked, person who has the world at his fingertips. Then of course I fall back and you're still making these huge strides and I'm struggling to catch up again" Derek looked back at the tv once he was done talking, leaving Stiles to stare at the side of his face in awe. Stiles looked down at his lap with flushed cheeks, Derek's words settling low in his stomach and settling there like a fire, blazing at his insides wonderfully.   
  
  


2.)

"Scott! I have a major life problem that can only be solved with copious smooth of chocolate and I have supplied it this time!" Stiles shouted as he let himself into the McCall house with a grocery store bag on his wrist. He looked around the living room first, finding it empty and silent. He hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs.

"Scott!" He shouted.

"He's with Allison" stiles gasped, spinning around fast and coming face to face with Derek, the older boy leaning against his bedroom doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh my god, why haven't we gotten you a bell yet?" Stiles shouted, placing his hand over his chest to express his minor heart attack. Derek chuckled, he looked down at the bag in Stiles' hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that the copious amounts of chocolate I heard about?" Derek asked. Stiles looked down at the bag in his hand and sighed.

"Yeah, a bag that I will have to eat alone now that I know my best friend is unattainable" he said.

"Well you could mope by yourself about whatever you were going to mope about with Scott..." Derek trailed off for a second. "Or you could come in and rewatch The Haunting of Hill House with me" he said, smirking.

"How do you know I've watched it already?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"It's a psychological thriller and if you tell me you haven't watched it, I wouldn't believe you" Derek said. Stiles hummed, staring at Derek through squinted eyes before nodding.

"You've got me there. Move aside" Derek chuckled as Stiles pushed past him to get into his room, immediately jumping onto his bed and making himself comfortable. Derek closed the door and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and his legs crossed beneath him. He grabbed his tv remote and searched for the show as Stiles dumped out all of the candy and started sorting through it.

"So what was it that you actually came here for?" Derek asked curiously as he was handed a kit kat bar.

"Something that doesn't seem as important as it did two minutes ago" stiles shrugged, sitting beside Derek with his back against the headboard. Derek stared at the boy for a second, taking in the little constellation of moles on his left cheek and the upturn of his nose and the defined lines of his jaw and cheekbones now that all of his baby fat was gone. Stiles looked up upon feeling the stare, their eyes meeting instantly. Stiles could feel the air lessening as his lungs tightened with the hot sensation that filled his body the longer Derek stared at him. He forced his eyes away from the older boy as a blush coated his cheeks, trying to ignore the tingly feeling filling his entire body. Derek looked away with a tiny smile that he was trying to suppress.   
  
  
  
  
  


3.)

"Scott! I look ridiculous!" Stiles flailed as Scott continued to slick his hair to the side.

"You look presentable and worthy, she's a classy girl, you have to look classy too" Scott said, smacking Stiles' arm to stop his from flailing it straight into his face.

"I look like I'm about to start singing Old Macdonald on my way to feed the chickens" He retorted, looking down at where his buttoned up flannel was tucked neatly into his denim jeans, vividly remembering Scott's hands disappearing down his jeans to do it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Stiles looked up with wide eyes, his shoulders deflating in relief at the sight of Derek standing in Scott's doorway, his eyebrows pinched down and his mouth set in a line.

"Derek! Thank god you're here, tell Scott I look ridiculous" stiles pleaded.

"He looks ridiculous" Derek agreed, walking further into the room and shoving Scott away from slicking more of Stiles hair. "What are you even getting ready for?" He asked.

"Double date" Scott smiled proudly, but Stiles' stomach sank a bit as he looked up at Derek. Their eyes met in some sort of silent confliction as to whether or not they should feel bad about this. "Alison has a friend that she said would be perfect for Stiles so we set them up"

"Even though I explicitly said I'm not looking for a girlfriend" Stiles chided, his eyes continuously flicking to Derek's.

"It's time for you to get some action, bro. Derek, tell him" Scott slapped Stiles' back, oblivious to the little drop in Derek's facial expression, but Stiles was much more attentive than Scott. Which is why he saw the exact moment that Derek pushed his feelings away and put on an easy smile.

"Scott go finish getting ready, I'll fix this" Derek shoved Scott towards the door and ignored whatever comment the boy made before he was leaving the room. Derek silently walked towards Stiles and placed his hands on the boy's hips, causing his breath to hitch. He tugged on the fabric of his flannel until the material left his jeans, small peaks of his pale, mole dotted skin exposed as he hiked it up, his fingers brushing against his stomach, setting Stiles' skin on fire.

"So you're not interested in dating?" Derek asked once Stiles' flannel was completely out of his jeans and Derek was working the buttons open. Stiles was struggling to pull air into his lungs at the feeling of Derek's hands on him and the older boy's breath against his skin at how close he was.

"I'm not interested in having a _girl_ friend" Stiles whispered, Derek's fingers ghosting against his chest.

"Oh" Derek's eyes were training on the last button of Stiles' flannel, his fingers fiddling with it. "That's- that's good" he said.

"It is?" Stiles asked, his cheeks probably flushed pink by now.

"Yeah" Derek cleared his throat as he stepped back, the last button of his flannel undone. "Um– put this one on and run your fingers through your hair, the whole bedhead concept looks good on you" Derek pushed a black jean jacket and navy blue tee shirt into his hands before leaving the room, leaving Stiles feeling hot all over and slightly winded. Stiles took a deep breath, his body suddenly feeling cold.

_11:32 > _ **_how was your date?_ **

_11:33 < she hates Star Wars, she thinks Twilight was the best movie series ever created, she stole TEN of my curly fries after she ordered regular fries, and she spent twenty minutes talking about how her lame brother collects lame comic books. _

_11:35 > _ **_so you're going to marry her_ **

_11:36 < haha, very funny _

_11:37 > _ **_seriously, I'm sorry your date was so bad_ **

_11:39 < I'm not. I wasn't interested in going out with her in the first place. I've got my eyes set on someone else..._

_11:41 > _ **_oh yeah? Who?_ **

_11:42 < what? I can't say. It's like a birthday wish, if you say it out loud it won't come true_

_11:43 > _ **_well whoever he is, he's a really lucky guy_ **

_11:43 < how do you know it's a guy? _

_11:44 > _ **_you're not interested in having a girlfriend, remember?_ **

_11:45 < hmm, right..._

_11:45 <  goodnight Derek _

_11:46 >_ **_goodnight Stiles_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


4.)

"Tell me there's more cherries" stiles asked wide eyed, looking up from his bowl to meet Derek's eyes. Derek looked around for a second, smiling when he found the jar of maraschino cherries.

"I give you cherries" He gallantly offered the jar to Stiles, who gladly took it and scooped three into his bowl.

"You're my hero" he exclaimed, scooting a bit closer to Derek. He wondered for a second when it became so natural to be in this situation. This situation being sitting on the counter at the McCall house with Derek Hale, a big bowl of ice cream sitting between them, sharing a spoon while they listening to music. It was nearly 2am, Stiles had come over at 10 to pick up his Jeep from Scott and somehow stayed to watch Star Wars with Derek. Mellisa had been there for a while, but she had left around 1am for the graveyard shift, and Scott had been passed out since 11. Stiles felt like it should be weird to stay at your best friends house with said best friends brother eating ice cream on the counter and sharing a spoon. But it felt so natural at this point; it felt natural to sit here with Derek and share and talk and sometimes just sit.

"What's your biggest pet peeve?" Stiles asked, adding a little more chocolate sauce to his section of the bowl.

"Lying. I think honesty is the most important thing in a relationship, without it nothing else would matter" Derek said.

"Does that mean I should tell you that I've been secretly plotting to poison this ice cream when you're not looking?" Stiles gasps dramatically "Does that mean I need to tell you that I lied when I said it wasn't disgusting that you put ketchup on your bubbled eggs?" Derek rolled his eyes, stealing the spoon back.

"Yes. I don't think our relationship can recover from this deception" he deadpanned. Stiles chuckled, shifting his leg to hang over the edge of the counter when his foot started falling asleep. "Dream future?" Derek asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm, theoretically, marry Liam Hemsworth, become president of the galaxy, and spent my days sipping mojitos on a private beach" Derek rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less. "Realistically" Stiles shrugged, taking a bite of the ice cream to stall just a little. "Move somewhere cold so i can justify wearing sweaters all the time, follow my dads footsteps in law enforcement, have a nice little home somewhere close enough to people in case of emergency and far enough for privacy. Maybe get married and have a few kids" Stiles dug the spoon into the ice cream and mixed everything around so he wouldn't need to look up at whatever expression Derek was wearing at the moment.

"I think that sounds amazing" Derek said, his voice softer than it had been previously. Stiles chanced a glance up, his eyes catching on Derek's and becoming transfixed. He stopped moving the spoon around, his muscles freezing as soon as he caught Derek's gaze.

"Yeah?" He whispered. Derek nodded, his hand coming down to rest on the counter as he started leaning forward. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but his body was moving in towards Stiles and he couldn't stop it. Stiles' stomach seized up, filling with heat as he started leaning forward, his breath coming out in little pants.

A loud bang stopped them as they were an inch from each other, their breath barely beginning to mix as they sprang apart and Scott came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Stiles? What are you still doing here, bro?" He asked as he shuffled over to the cabinet and grabbed a cup.

"I'm eating ice cream, man. I'm gonna crash on the couch" stiles shrugged, disappointment creeping up and diminishing the fire that had been blazing in his stomach.

"Whatever. Derek, you have work tomorrow, I'd sleep if I were you" Scott filled his cup up with water and left the kitchen with the advice floating in the air. Stiles cleared his throat, moving his other leg to hang over the edge of the counter and he could jump down.

"Scott's right. You're going to get, like, no sleep" Stiles said, shifting around all of their ice cream topping and putting them where they go. Derek nodded, jumping down from the counter with an aborted little sigh.

"Yeah, I'll- we-" he sighed again, scratching the back of his neck. "Goodnight Stiles" stiles looked up and gave a shy but soft smile.

"Night Derek" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  


5.)

Stiles shivered hard as he finally stumbled onto the McCall household. It was pouring rain, the Jeep barely managing to get from the high school to the house. Stiles rang the doorbell twice before stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, another shiver pulsing through his body. He tapped his heel against the porch impatiently, his entire body trembling in his soaked clothing.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles was pulled into the house as soon as the door was opened. Stiles stumbled inside, his teeth chattering hard. "God, your lips are turning blue, come on" he caught a vague glimpse of a spiral tattoo and as an arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him upstairs. Derek pulled him into what he assumed was the older boy's bedroom and started shoving his jacket off. Stiles didn't protest, he was too cold to ask what he was doing so he allowed Derek to pull his shirt off too, and he sighed as it was soon replaced with a warm, long sleeved navy blue shirt. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest in search of more warmth, and he found it when Derek wrapped a thick blanket around his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing driving out in this weather? Have you not been listening to the radios?" Derek scolded as he was gently rubbing the blanket against cheeks, trying to get the color back into them.

"I-I-I-I kno-ow. H-Here was cl-cl-closer than ho-home. Je-Jeep broke down-n on the w-w-way" Stiles stuttered horrible, cuddling further into the blanket. Water dripped down from his hair and his pants were still soaked through and making his shiver. "S-S-Scott and Mel?" He asked.

"Mom's stuck at the hospital all night and she told Scott to stay at Isaacs and not risk the drive home" Derek explained "Does your dad know you're here?" Stiles shook his head, his teeth chattering too much to speak anymore. Derek sighed, moving over to his dresser and opening the top drawer.

"Put these on while I go call him" he said, handing Stiles a pair of sweatpants. Stiles struggled to nod, but it seemed to work for Derek, because the boy was leaving the room already. Stiles' trembling fingers made getting his soaked jeans off hard, but he managed, kicking his jeans and boxers by Derek's bathroom. He tugged the sweatpants on with difficulty, his entire body still trembling. Derek came back with two big blankets in his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot then dropping the blankets at the foot of his bed.

"You're dad said not to worry about him, he made it home fine" he assured.

"That's go-good" stiles whispered, the chattering of his teeth fading slowly. "Th-th-anks"

"Come here, you're freezing" Derek grabbed one of the blankets he had brought in and wrapped it around Stiles' shoulders, pulling the younger boy into his chest, wrapping his in his arms. Stiles went willingly, wrapping his arms around Derek's torso, curling his fingers into the back of his shirt. He pressed his face into the side of Derek's neck, feeding off of the older boy's warmth.

"You're like a human heater" Stiles mumbled against Derek's skin, pressing himself closer until they were chest to chest.

"Yeah, anyone close to being hypothermic would say that" Derek chuckled, rubbing his hands along Stiles' back. Stiles hummed, nudging his nose against Derek's neck, the smell of his pine scented body wash filling his senses. He could feel Derek's breath against his temple, the older boy's hands stilling low on his back.

"You're still freezing" Derek whispered, his hands coming up to cup Stiles' cheeks, running his thumb against his cheekbone. Stiles dragged his eyes up Derek's chest and met the boy's eyes, swallowing hard as he leaned into his touch. 

"Yeah well, I'm feeling a lot warmer now" Stiles whispered. Their breaths were mingling in the tiny inch of space between them, Stiles' skin prickling with heat that was slowly washing away the chill that the rain left in his bones. One of Derek's hands slipped down to the side of Stiles' neck, the other still on his cheek. Stiles' breath hitched as Derek leaned closer, their noses brushing and their lips ghosting.

"Stop me" Derek whispered.

"I don't want to" Stiles replied, Derek's lips so very close to his own.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that" Stiles' entire body lit up as Derek's lips met his in a closed, slightly cold kiss. They melted into it like they've done it a million times, their mouths opening and Derek's tongue swiping against Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles' hands slid from Derek's back along his hips and up his chest, gripping at the material of his shirt again. Derek moved his hands down to grip at Stiles' hips, shoving the boy back until he was falling back on the bed, their lips separating for the briefest of seconds before they were meeting again. Stiles pressed his hands into the mattress so he could scoot up towards the headboard, Derek following, pressing hot, wet kisses along Stiles' jaw, down to his neck. They got beneath the heavy comforter, their bodies pressed tight as Derek sucked a bruise into the junction between Stiles' neck and shoulder, Stiles' eyes fluttering closed as he gripped Derek's hair, his knees parting to allow Derek's body to rest fully against his own.

Desperate fingers and eager hands tugged and shoved at articles of clothing, awkward hands fighting against the covers to get the clothes off and onto the ground until there was nothing but skin against skin. Derek's skin was warm, gentling away from the cold that still lingered on Stiles. The rain was still beating against the window as Derek spread a generous amount of lube against his fingers, pressing a single digit into Stiles, watching the boys mouth fell open as he dropped his head back into the pillow. He caught every moan falling from Stiles' mouth with bruising kisses as he pressed two more fingers into him, breathing in the way he whimpered and whined, his thighs trembling and his hips pressing down against Derek's fingers.

Stiles' hands were cold against Derek's back as the older boy hovered over him, one hand tangled in the younger boys hair, elbow resting on the mattress. Derek's name fell sinfully from Stiles' lips as the boy pushed into him, Derek's lips catching each little whine and soft moan. Their bodies were completely hidden beneath the covers, hiding the way Stiles' legs wrapped around Derek's waist for the best angle, and the way Derek's muscles clenched every time he pulled back and immediately pushed in again. Derek's fingers entwined with Stiles', pushing his hand into the pillow as they kissed, panting and moaning into each others mouths. The sound of the rain and the cold emanating from the glass of the windows was completely blocked from their blankets, the heavy material protecting them as their breaths hitched, stomachs clenching, minds spiraling as they came together a blissful amount of minutes later, sharing gasps and moans of each others names. Stiles' hands scratched softly against Derek's back, their fingers squeezing together from where they were entwined on the pillow.

"This wasn't really surprising, was it?" Stiles asked, once they were cleaned up, his head resting on Derek's chest, his leg tangled between Derek's. Their naked bodies were still hidden beneath the covers, all traces of cold smoothed away with soft touches and gentle kisses.

"No, not really. I'm actually surprised I've held out this long" Derek chuckled, the fingers of his left hand running along Stiles' spine. Stiles hummed, looking up at Derek through his lashes, running a finger against the older boys scruffy cheek.

"Hey, our getting together was pretty damn romantic. We just had some hot, passionate sex during a thunderstorm, that's pretty Nicholas Sparks" Stiles said, running his hand up into Derek's hair, carding through the disheveled strands. Derek rolled his eyes, fighting off the wide smile that was threatening to creep up on his.

"Shut up Stiles" he mumbled, pressing his smile into the boys hair.

"You love me" Stiles stated, nudging his head up until he was looking into Derek's eyes. Derek didn't even try to deny it, cupping Stiles' cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I do" he whispered. Stiles smiled, kissing Derek longer.

"I do too" he breathed out against Derek's lips, falling into the boy again, losing himself into the way Derek gripped his hips and kissed him with every fiber of his being.   
  
  


+1.)

"I should... be working.... on.... my E....English.... report" Stiles struggled to say through the tiny gaps between their kissing. Derek hummed against his lips, gripping tight at his hips.

"You should stop talking while I'm trying to kiss you" he mumbled, trailing soft kissing along Stiles' jaw until he reached his neck. Stiles gasped as Derek bit at his shoulder, sucking and licking his skin until he was satisfied with the shade of red that he created. Stiles gripped at the older boys hair, keeping him close as he rocked his hips down against Derek's.

For once, they were at the Stilinski household. The Sherriff was at work and Derek had dropped by with a surprise lunch. Stiles was supposed to be doing his report on Gothic themes and industrialism in Frankenstein, but instead, he was straddling Derek's lap, allowing him to such bruises into his neck. Derek's back was to the wall, his hands gripping Stiles' hips, guiding the boys rocking.

"Is this what having a boyfriend is going to be like? I'm expected to drop everything when he comes calling?" Stiles asked, dramatically sighing and doing nothing to actually push Derek away.

"Hmm, yes" Derek mumbled against Stiles' skin. Stiles laughed, pulling Derek's head up so he could press their lips together, mumbling an "Okay" against them before he completely lost himself in the way Derek's hips were grinding up against his own.

"Derek" Stiles moaned, his head falling back as one of Derek's hands came down to grip at his ass, pushing him down harder.

"Ah!" Stiles gasped, his head whipping around and his eyes widening at the loud scream. The entire room fell silent as Scott stared at the two, neither of them making a move to separate, Derek's face partially hidden in Stiles neck and his ass still gripping his ass.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, still trying to catch his breath and also settle his stomach because he could still feel Derek's arousal pressing into his ass.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? That's my brother! Oh my god, _you're_ like my brother, this is incest!" Scott shouted, his hand coming up to cover his eyes.

"Okay, gross, no" Stiles cringed, finally moving off of Derek's lap, adjusting himself while Scott was still covering his eyes. "Scott, never put that image into my head again" he chided.

"Stiles, when the hell did you start hooking up with my brother?" Scott asked, his voice just short of shrieking. Stiles sighed, moving to sit down on the edge of his bed, beside Derek. He laced his fingers with the older boy's, sharing a soft look while Scott was still covering his eyes.

"We've been dating for–"

"You're dating?!" Scott yelled. Stiles and Derek flinched at the same same that Scott shouted, yanking his hand down away from his eyes. "I thought you were just hooking up!"

"Scott, calm down" Stiles said, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Calm down? Calm down? My best friend and my brother are _dating_! That means if you break up, I lose you!" Scott flailed.

"Wow, wow!" Stiles sprang up from the bed, his hand falling from Derek's to grip Scott's shoulders. "Scott, you're not going to lose either of us, okay? Derek and I are dating and we...." stiles trailed off, looking over towards Derek, an overwhelming feeling of warmth and affection filling his stomach. "We love each other" he smiled. Derek got up from the bed, walking to stand beside Stiles, placing his hand on the small of his back.

"We do, and we're sorry we didn't tell you" Derek added as stiles leaned back into him, his hands falling from Scott's shoulders.

"You're in love?" Scott whispered, staring at them for a long moment before throwing himself at them, wrapping both arms around each of their shoulders. "My best friend and my brother are in love!" He cheered. Derek and Stiles looked at each other over Scott's shoulders, sharing the same horrified glimpse. Then they smiled and intwined their fingers over Scott's back.

 


End file.
